A Day to Remember
by justagirl8225
Summary: Just how much will they endure to create a day to remember? [LitaxChristian. See inside for full notes]


Title: A Day to Remember

Author: Kori/justagirl8225

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s)/Characters: Lita/Christian, Dawn Marie/John Cena, Trish/Randy, Lilian/Benoit, Victoria/Edge, Mickie/Chris Jericho; appearances by many, many others.

Summary: Just how much will they have to go through to create a truly memorable day?

Warnings: Language

Notes: First off, this is a challenge response (details of said challenge below). Secondly, this is set post-retirement for Lita, using real names when and where I see fit.. Ignoring of real life situations (including Amy's band **and **the real life triangle) and for purposes of my story Christian and Edge (Jay and Adam) are step brothers.. and they (along with with the two Chris') still live in Canada.

Challenge specs: Lita and her beau, who can be either Randy, Edge, Dave, Chris Jericho, Christian, or Hunter, decide that they want to get married. They feel that they have been together long enough to want to make their commitment permanent. But some things happen. Like lost family showing up...old lovers trying to cause problems...crazy wedding planners, cold feet, etc. Basically a fic about the planning of the wedding and all that jazz. If they get married in the end or not is up to the author. I foresee this being a comedy but if you want to make it serious go for it. Other requestings...must have a bad Ashley, no previous Lita/matt dating...in this world they never dated. Slutty Maria going after the groom, Friends of Lita should be Lilian, Trish and Victoria, with Dawn Marie as the maid of honor. Must include The Blonde Canadians: Test, Trish, Jay Jay, Jericho, and Edge and the crippler...Benoit. Also must have the chicken dance either taking place at the wedding or the rehersal.

* * *

Amy Dumas smiled to herself, glancing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.. As of yesterday, the former WWE diva was now a Canadian citizen; family members having arrived yesterday morning.. More family members and close friends arriving earlier that day for the celebratory dinner. Of course Amy really didn't see the need to make such a fuss about it, but.. the blond Canadian Contingent and Chris Benoit had more or less insisted upon it. Really, it had been Chris Jericho who had made the biggest deal out of it.. Adam Copeland a close second. Her boyfriend of nearly six years, on the other hand, viewed it as she did-- just another part of life. Perhaps that was one thing they'd always had in common or perhaps one of them had gained the trait from the other. Whatever the case, Jay Reso had suggested that if they were going to celebrate, it should just be the two of them... And maybe immediate family members like their parents and siblings. But, as they had both found out after the ceremony yesterday afternoon, Jay's step brother Adam had already taken it upon himself to plan a small party... The taller blond making reservations at the Tequila Sunrise in Toronto just for the occasion. 

"Are you almost ready?"

Amy glanced away from the mirror, hazel eyes locking shortly with Jay's blue ones. "Yeah, I just need to find earrings that match with this necklace that Trish gave me."

Jay shook his head, the blond man leaning against the door frame. "I don't know why women insist on having all of those matching accessories.. And I think you'd look perfectly fine without them. You don't need all of that to look beautiful Ames, you already are."

She rolled her eyes a little, "Well might as well dress up.. Even if I didn't want the party, Ads did plan. Plus, Dawn flew up here just for the occasion."

"Dawn Marie visits us for whatever reasons she deems necessary," Jay pointed out, his tone somewhat wry. "I know, I know... She's one of your best friends."

"At least she isn't staying with us any more when she visits," Amy smiled triumphantly when she finally found the earrings she was looking for. "Not that we don't have the space or whatever.."

He shrugged, walking into the bathroom to stand behind her, his chin resting lightly on her bare shoulder. "Have I told you that you look beautiful?"

She smiled at his reflection, "You might have mentioned it."

Jay wrapped his arms around her waist, setting a small box on the counter top. "Then I'll say it again, you.. Amy Christine Dumas, look beautiful."

The former diva picked up the box, hazel eyes glinting curiously as she turned to face him. "What's this for?"

"For you," he replied simply, "I know I said it wasn't a big deal and I still don't think it's that big of a deal but.."

"All right," frowning slightly, Amy opened the small box; her breath catching in her throat. Smiling fully at him, she removed the bracelet.."When did you get this?"

The TNA wrestler grinned, "I might have picked it up when my flight was delayed last week. I was just going to give it to you, but... Coincidence and all that."

"Just a coincidence, huh?"

"You mean, 'eh' don't you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, slipping the bracelet on before bringing her lips to his. "Just because I'm a Canadian citizen now, doesn't mean I have to talk like you. Come to think of it, Jay, I never really hear you say 'eh'."

Jay half shrugged, "Adam blames it on hanging around too many Americans."

"Adam uses that half ass excuse for everything." Amy's forehead furrowed slightly, "Your tie is all crooked."

The blond man grinned, "Which is the other reason I'm in here. Can you help me with it?"

Amy couldn't help but smile, removing his arms from her waist so they could head out of the bathroom.

"So.. I overheard Dawn and Trish pestering you about the whole marriage issue."

"They're always going on about that," Amy replied blandly, "And each and every time, it's the same.. They ask me why we haven't gotten married yet, if we've talked about it, blah, blah, blah.."

Jay stood still so she could fix his tie, "There's no saying we should or shouldn't.. We could, if you wanted to. Since you are a citizen now, there's no complicated process involved."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you want to get married?"

"I'm willing if you are."

The tie tightened a little tighter then she had intended. "Well if you're going to put it like that, forget it."

"Ames--"

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon, William."

Jay ran a hand over his short hair, stepping in front of her when she went to leave the room. "Amy, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "Well it certainly sounded like it."

He took her hands in his, "Ames.. We've been together for almost six years, lived together for the past four.. I just--"

The former diva blinked rapidly, not wanting to show the hurt that she felt. "You're going to say you just don't see the point in getting married when we more or less are, right? That we don't need a piece of paper or an elaborate ceremony?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Amy." Blue eyes softened a touch, "I love you and I know you love me, that's good enough. But if you want to get married, we'll get married and--"

"Then you would just be doing that out of obligation and I don't want that," She shook her head, "Never mind, all right? Let's just get going or we will be late."

Jay inwardly sighed as she left their bedroom; the blond man knowing full well that she was pissed off at the moment... But, that was a necessary evil at this point.. Jay taking a moment to call his step brother to make sure that everything was set up properly before he left the house... Amy already in the car, an unreadable expression on the former diva's face.

* * *

Adam blinked as Jay and Amy walked into the restaurant; for lack of better words, Amy looked very highly annoyed while his younger sibling just looked stressed out. Entirely confused, the tall blond man walked towards the pair, meeting them halfway in the lobby of the restaurant... Green eyes going between the two as Adam tried to figure out what was going on. 

"Car troubles?"

Amy managed a smile, "Nothing to be concerned with, honestly. Is everyone else here?"

The WWE wrestler nodded, "Yeah.. We've got a private room towards the back. Trust me, you'll be able to hear everyone before you can see them."

The former diva nodded briskly, "I'm just going to head to the wash room.. No need to wait, really, I'll find my way there."

Adam's attention turned towards his step-brother. "What did you say to her that got her so annoyed?"

Jay made a face, "Amy thinks I don't want to marry her or that if I do want to marry her, it would be because I'm obliging her.. That's basically it. I can't explain everything to her because that would ruin the surprise."

"I know that, you know that.. Chris, Drew.. Well most of us know that." Adam ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe you should just do it now?"

"I do that now and she's likely to think that I'm just pitying her. You know her well enough, Adam. She's hurt and pretty much convinced that--"

"And she's coming back," Adam coughed into his hand, reaching out with his free hand to rest it on Amy's shoulder. "So, now that you are one of Canada's finest citizens... Let's go celebrate."

Dawn Marie smiled brightly as soon as they'd entered the room. "I was starting to think you were going to skip this."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "As much as I wanted to.. I know Adam put a lot of hard work into this. Plus it's one of my favourite places to eat." Her nose wrinkled, "I could do without the cheesy banner though."

"I almost fell off of a chair hanging that up," Chris Jericho put in, wrapping up the redhead for a quick hug. "The things I would do for you."

"And it is appreciated, thank you."

"Well," Adam cleared his throat, "Now that our guest of honour is here.. Let's eat."

As she sat down, Amy glanced around the room.. In addition to Dawn, Chris and Adam; Chris Benoit, John Cena, Randy Orton, Tyson Tomko, Trish Stratus, Lisa Marie Varon, Lilian Garcia, Mickie James and Andrew Martin were there. The native Canadians and Dawn had also been present at the ceremony yesterday.. Amy finding herself and Jay seated with Chris Jericho, Adam, Lisa and Mickie.

"It's too bad Jeff couldn't make it," Trish commented from the next table over, "I'm pretty sure he did send you something, but it would've been nice if he could be here."

"Yeah," Amy rested her forearms on the table, "He did call, rambled on and on about nothing in particular... Somehow working in an un-congratulations on becoming a Canadian."

Chris Jericho scoffed, "Jeff is just jealous because he'll never be perfect."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Can we not start with that? "

Chris held up his hands in mock defence, "Amy and Lilian have both seen the light in the past year. There's no saying you can't become a citizen of this fine country."

Lisa shook her head, "I visit just as much as Mickie and I really don't see the need to change my citizenship status. It made more sense for Ames and Lils because they live here."

Lilian nodded, "And living in Canada continuously was one of the requirements for citizenship... We just had to make it official."

"Speaking of making things official," Dawn began, Adam making a frantic 'no' gesture with his hands.. "Why did you choose to move up here in the first place?"

The blond ring announcer shrugged, "I can't speak for Ames, obviously, but it was just more convenient then travelling up here, staying for so many days and then leaving."

Amy half shrugged, taking a small sip of the margarita in front of her.. "Same reasons, more or less. I spent most of my free time up here in the first year we were dating.. Plus, visiting with Trish.. It just made more sense to move."

Dawn frowned slightly at the bland expression on Amy's face, "Is something wrong Ames?"

Amy shook her head, "There's nothing wrong Dawnie. Just--"

"Is that new?" The brunette interrupted quickly, "The bracelet, I mean, I don't recall seeing that before."

"Jay gave it to me just before we left," Amy extended her arm without further prodding. "With the supposed delayed flight excuse."

Trish peered over the red-head's shoulder, "It's gorgeous," she said to Amy, an eyebrow arching at Jay. "Who helped you pick that?"

Jay sent a smirk in Randy's direction, "Unlike some people, I don't need help."

"Or you just can't admit it when you do.." Lisa smiled dryly, "As perfect as you Canadians claim to be? You get notoriously lost when driving."

Adam waved it off, "That's because you Americans can't label your signs properly. It's kilometres, not miles."

Randy smirked at that, "Not a valid excuse, Copeland.. You got us lost when we were in Vancouver, you've gotten us lost in Calgary, even though you claim to know the cities like the back of your hand."

John nodded his agreement, "I'm surprised ya ain't gotten us lost in T.O."

Lisa snickered at that, "Now that would just be embarrassing, wouldn't it? Getting lost in the city you're billed from."

Adam huffed, "I believe we're here to celebrate Amy's becoming a Canadian citizen, not to pick on Canadians."

With everyone starting to eat, Amy was spared from any further questions from her two closest friends in Dawn and Trish.. The two women occasionally sending her a concerned look. Fortunately for Amy, they refrained from asking her anything; instead asking if she wanted to join them on their next mini-vacation to New York. The three former divas making impromptu plans while they enjoyed dessert.

"We could really make a week of it, go shopping of course.. Maybe go to the theatre." Trish swallowed down the last of her first margarita, "What do you think?"

"It sounds like fun," Amy replied after a moment, "We could also do the same in Toronto but.. There's no Trash and Vaudeville here."

Dawn frowned a touch, "If the weather wasn't so unpredictable, we could head over to Vermont or something.. Go skiing."

Amy huffed, "If I go anywhere on vacation, it's going to be some place warm. Maybe Mexico... Go back to that one resort where we had the photo shoot. This time around, we could actually enjoy our time since we won't be followed everywhere by a camera crew."

Dawn smiled at that, "One of us should also give Ivory a call. We can use our combined powers of persuasion, head back to that one little shop."

Adam cleared his throat, "Before you ladies start planning out all of your free time to the last minute? Don't forget, there are still vacation traditions to be kept."

John rolled his eyes, "You mean annual disasters, don't ya? Every single vacation that all of us have taken.. Something always goes wrong."

"For you, maybe," Adam smirked when John flipped him off, his tone becoming mock condescending. "For shame John, when in Rome.. do as the Romans do. Take a hint from us perfect beings and be more polite."

* * *

Before the two could start arguing as per their usual... Dessert was cleared.. The head of the wait-staff assigned to them for the evening informing them that if they could just exit for a moment... Everything would be set for the next part of the party. At that, the small party made their way outside of the restaurant.. Jay taking Amy aside before they went back into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me for earlier but I didn't mean it like that. You are right, I don't think it's really necessary to have a ceremony and a piece of paper to make it official, to make our relationship mean something more. I thought you felt the same way."

"I do, it's just.. There are times that I'd--"

"It obviously does mean something to you though, right?"

"I don't want it to be a big deal, because it isn't a big deal. That and I'd just feel like you were taking pity or doing this because I wanted to and not because you wanted to."

Jay smiled at her, "Then allow me to prove you wrong," going to one knee, the blond man removed a small box from his suit jacket pocket. "It's not out of pity or obligation, it's because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Opening the box, he continued: "Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?"

Amy blinked, surprise clearly written on her face; tears starting to well in her hazel orbs. "William Jason Reso, you have a lot of nerve.. Acting like that."

"I wanted this to be a surprise," he replied honestly, "Amy.. I had this planned for weeks, it just happened to coincide with the party.. Good timing I guess." Smirking slightly, he took the ring out of the box, "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes," Amy smiled fully, the platinum band slipping easily onto the ring finger of her left hand... The former diva taking a moment to examine the ring.. "What..."

"It's a star sapphire with two pink diamonds," Jay explained as he stood, "I didn't think you would want a traditional engagement ring so... I went with what looked the most--"

"Out of place?" Amy suggested, her tone slightly teasing as she entwined her fingers with his. "It's perfect and I love it..." She brought her lips to his, "I love you."

He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Amy.. and I am sorry about earlier.. I just couldn't say too much without risking the chance of ruining the surprise."

Amy smirked, "You can make that up to me later," She kissed him once more, barely giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss before she stepped back. "Now I need to show this off to Dawn and Trish before they bombard us with questions."

Jay held onto her hand before she could walk away completely, his mouth close to her ear.. "And you can make that up to me later."

While Amy showed off her ring to Dawn, Trish, Lisa, Lilian and Mickie; Adam was the first to offer congratulations to Jay.. Chris Jericho mentioning something along the lines of it being about damn time.. Chris Benoit, John, Tyson, Andrew and Randy more serious about their own congratulations. And once those same congratulations had been extended to Amy the lot of them went back inside to continue with their party... Amy, Dawn and Trish already discussing possible locations for the wedding as the night rolled on.


End file.
